In the central nervous system (CNS) the transmission of stimuli takes place by the interaction of a neurotransmitter, which is sent out by a neuron, with a neuroreceptor.
L-glutamic acid, the most commonly occurring neurotransmitter in the CNS, plays a critical role in a large number of physiological processes. The glutamate-dependent stimulus receptors are divided into two main groups. The first main group forms ligand-controlled ion channels. The metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluR) form the second main group and, furthermore, belong to the family of G-protein-coupled receptors.
At present, eight different members of these mGluR are known and of these some even have sub-types. On the basis of structural parameters, the different influences on the synthesis of secondary metabolites and the different affinity to low-molecular weight chemical compounds, these eight receptors can be sub-divided into three sub-groups: mGluR1 and mGluR5 belong to group I, mGluR2 and mGluR3 belong to group II and mGluR4, mGluR6, mGluR7 and mGluR8 belong to group III.
Ligands of metabotropic glutamate receptors belonging to the group II can be used for the treatment or prevention of acute and/or chronic neurological disorders such as psychosis, schizophrenia, Alzheimer's disease, cognitive disorders and memory deficits.
Other treatable indications in this connection are restricted brain function caused by bypass operations or transplants, poor blood supply to the brain, spinal cord injuries, head injuries, hypoxia caused by pregnancy, cardiac arrest and hypoglycaemia. Further treatable indications are chronic and acute pain, Huntington's chorea, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), dementia caused by AIDS, eye injuries, retinopathy, idiopathic parkinsonism or parkinsonism caused by medicaments as well as conditions which lead to glutamate-deficiency functions, such as e.g. muscle spasms, convulsions, migraine, urinary incontinence, nicotine addiction, opiate addiction, anxiety, vomiting, dyskinesia depressions and glioma since mGluR2 antagonists have been found to reduce cell proliferation in human glioma cells (J. Neurochem. March 2003, 84(6): 1288-95).